


Basically the Same

by ModSoul



Series: Chance Meetings [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Gen, meeting readers, the books are real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModSoul/pseuds/ModSoul
Summary: A simple book recommendation leads to an interesting comparison.
Series: Chance Meetings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276772
Kudos: 11





	Basically the Same

Not many patrons were in the dimly lit bar. A few sat with beers at their tables and discussed their days' work, some solemnly stared down into their drinks and others made use of the dartboard or billiard tables. At one of the latter two burly man took turns trying to push their assigned balls into the pockets.  
"It's one of those things that are terribly written, but still fun and interesting. Seriously, Edlund got no proper talent for writing, but you still can't put it down," one of them declared removing his patch-covered leather jacket and hanging it over a nearby chair.  
"You know these shows where there's always a new bad each episode?" He asked his companion and added after receiving a nod: "It's kind of like that, like a - Monster-of-the-week book, so to say. Every book has a different antagonist, with the Big Bad lurking in the background." Following his explanation he picked up his cue stick and went for one of the striped balls. It rolled slowly towards the intended pocket, but came to a halt just in front of it. Straitening up again the biker continued his train of thoughts. "It's a bit like Buffy, but with dudes, more blood, death and monsters."

Suddenly one of the other patrons started coughing violently. The biker and his mate turned around and saw a guy that sat at nearby table hunched over fighting for air. He seemed to have some food stuck in the wrong pipe.  
"Dean!" The guy across from him exclaimed and stood up to help his friend.  
"Let me", the biker held out his hand towards him and stood behind that Dean-person.  
At first he slapped him on the back a few times, but as that didn't have the wanted result he grabbed Dean below the armpits to make him stand. With swift movements he performed the Heimlich manoeuvre on him. Finally the food left Dean's throat and unfortunately landed in his friend's face. Awkwardly Dean passed him a napkin after a few light coughs.  
"You're all right, buddy?" The biker asked, still a bit worried.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Dean mumbled and the biker patted him slightly on the back before turning away.

"Where was I?" He then asked his mate wanting to continue the conversation.  
"A bit like Buffy," the other reminded him.  
"Ah, yes. It's a bit like Buffy. Though there isn't that much romance crap, like the whole thing with Angel and stuff. Though they have real Angels and Demons."

~~~

"That's enough. Let's go Sammy," Dean demanded.  
"Come on, Dean. The description makes it sound half decent," the other disagreed, a small smile on his face.  
"You're kidding, right? That dude is comparing us to a super powered chick with stakes, who manly goes after fangs!" Dean complained, just about able to lower his voice enough so the bikers wouldn't hear him.  
"And that's bad how? Buffy was one of the most successful shows of its kind. I think we can take that as a compliment," Sam argued, calmly taking a sip from his beer.  
"No. I mean, sure Buffy was awesome, but also totally ridiculous, when it came to portraying a hunt," Dean reluctantly admitted, crossing his arms.  
"From our perspective probably, but from a point of view of a non-hunter, both the show and the books make just as much sense, as a story about monster hunters would," Sam continued to argue.  
"Maybe you're right. Doesn't mean I have to like the comparison," Dean huffed, but gave in, turning his attention towards the steak that had tried to choke him. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to continue eating it.  
"Suit yourself." Sam shrugged, grinning.

* * *


End file.
